Make Strong the Weak
by Rainfeather
Summary: This is my first FanFic! It's about four cats from different clans who have to stop an evil that's comeing over the forest. It's a bad summary R&R! I keep forgetting to put things at the start and end of each chapter! I'll do that next time. Please review
1. Prologue

**I've changed it so the names match The Sight better! R&R!**

* * *

Prologue

The tabby she-cat gasped as she saw all four of the former great clan leaders standing before her.

Bluestar stepped forward first and said, "Leafpool, Jaytail, Kestrelwing, Willowfur, Littlecloud, and Dewpaw listen to me carefully. Hollyfur, Lionwhisker, and of course you Jaytail, have fulfilled their destinies , but a new prophecy has risen. You must all do your parts to help your clans as best you can. Leafpool and Jaytail, you need to make sure you and your clan watch your step an keep steady balance."

Next, Crookedstar spoke," Willowfur, you and your clan must remember to say what you mean. Don't forget to tell Mothwing what I'm telling you," he added.

Now Tallstar spoke, "Kestrelwing, you and your clan must keep close watch around you and pay close attention to everything you see."

Lastly, Blackstar spoke," Littlecloud and Dewpaw, you and your clan must make sure you listen to everything around you."

Now Bluestar recited the prophecy, "Terror of the past will strike again and weakness is the only thing strong enough to stop it." With that all four starry cats shimmered and faded.

* * *

**You like? I know it's short, but the other capters will be longer! Please review!**


	2. Chapter One

**R&R!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**If you haven't read the sight there might be a few spoilers!**

* * *

Chapter 1

"Leafpool, the kits are here early," Jaytail gasped as he burst into his and Leafpool's moonlight den.

"You mean you and Whitewing's kits? "Leafpool sleepily asked Jaytail, who was Whitewing's mate. As soon as he nodded Leafpool was wide awake and she and Jaytail rushed into the nursery. Ferncloud and Poppytail were also in the nursery along with Whitewing.

Whitewing had her kits safely however two of the five kits were very weak. One of the kits was white like it's mother, one was ginger, and two others were grey like their father. Also there was another white one except it had grey stripes on its legs, face, and tail. "I'm sorry to tell you this, "Leafpool murmured to the two parents, "but I think the two weaker ones will soon be joining StarClan." Whitewing let out a mournful wail and Jaytail bowed his head with a drooping tail. Whitewing tucked all of her newborn kits closer to her. The two weak kits were both she-cats. One was grey and the other one was the oddly striped one. Out of the stronger ones there was a grey tom, a ginger tom, and a white she-cat. What Leafpool had predicted came true-at least half true anyway. Shortly after moonhigh the weak, grey she-cat died.

"She," Whitewing mewed quietly as Jaytail padded away to bury the kit ,"was Stonekit." Then she proceeded to name the other four kits. "The white she-cat is Snowkit, the white tom is Palekit, the grey tom is Smokekit, and StarClan bless if she lives, is Aspenkit," She said nodding to the other weak one.

When Jaytail came back he lay down beside Whitewing. "I'll move back to the medicine cat's den soon," said Jaytail as he looked over at Leafpool with his sightless blue eyes. Sometimes, Leafpool thought it seemed like he could see more blind than she could with two good eyes.

* * *

**Review! Review!**


	3. Allegiances

**Well, here's the allegiances! You'll have to use your imagination on the other parts of the other clans!**

* * *

Allegiances

ThunderClan

Leader: Firestar-ginger tom with a flame colored pelt

Apprentice, Gorsepaw

Deputy: Brambleclaw-dark brown tabby tom with amber eyes

Medicine Cat: Leafpool-light brown tabby she-cat with amber eyes

Apprentice, Jaytail

Warriors:(toms and she-cats without kits)

Cloudtail-long haired white tom

Apprentice, Bravepaw

Brackenfur-golden brown tabby tom

Squirrelflight-dark ginger she-cat with green eyes

Apprentice, Redpaw

Thornclaw-golden brown tabby tom

Apprentice, Fishpaw

Brightheart-white she-cat with ginger patches

Apprentice, Woodpaw

Ashfur-pale grey (with darker flecks) tom, dark blue eyes

Apprentice, Blazingpaw

Stormfur-dark grey tom with amber eyes, formerly of RiverClan

Brook Where Small Fish Swim (Brook)-brown tabby she-cat with grey eyes, formerly of the Tribe of Rushing Water

Sorreltail-tortoiseshell and white she-cat with amber eyes

Spiderleg-long limbed black tom with brown underbelly and amber eyes

Mousetail-grey and white tom

Cinderfoot-grey tabby she-cat

Honeyfur-light brown tabby she-cat

Birchfall-light brown tabby tom

Apprentice, Runningpaw

Berryfur-cream colored tom

Hazelnut-small grey and white she-cat

Lionwhisker-ginger tom with bright green eyes

Apprentice, Swiftpaw

Hollyfur-grey she-cat with amber eyes

Apprentice, Elmpaw

Icepelt-beautiful white she-cat (mother, Ferncloud)

Foxtail-brownish-red tom with bushy tail (mother, Ferncloud)

Apprentices:(more than six moons old, in training to become warriors)

Jaytail-dark tabby tom with blue eyes, blind

Bravepaw-ginger tom with green eyes (mother, Sandstorm)

Woodpaw-brown tom with amber eyes (parents, Honeyfur and Mousetail)

Elmpaw-white tom with greenish-blue eyes (mother, Brightheart)

Fishpaw-tortoiseshell she-cat with white paws (mother, Brightheart)

Blazingpaw-ginger tabby she-cat with green eyes (mother, Sandstorm)

Redpaw-tortoiseshell she-cat with a redish-brown face (parents, Honeyfur and Mousetail)

Runningpaw-swift white she-cat (mother, Brightheart)

Swiftpaw-beautiful gingerish-brown she-cat (mother, Sandstorm)

Gorsepaw-black and white tom with bright green eyes (mother, Brightheart)

Queens:(she-cats expecting or nursing kits)

Whitewing-white she-cat with green eyes

(Kits, Snowkit, Palekit, Smokekit, Aspenkit)

Ferncloud-pale grey (with darker flecks) she-cat, green eyes

(Kits, Rainkit, Rabbitkit, Ivykit)

Poppytail-tortoiseshell she-cat

(Kits, Applekit, Thistlekit)

Elders:(former warriors and queens, now retired)

Mousefur-small, dusky brown she-cat

Longtail-pale tabby tom with dark black stripes, (retired early due to failing sight)

Graystripe-long haired grey tom

Millie-small silver tabby she-cat, formerly a kittypet

Dustpelt-dark brown tabby tom, (retired shortly after Ferncloud's newest litter was born)

Sandstorm-pale ginger she-cat, (retired after Bravepaw, Swiftpaw, and Blazingpaw became apprentices)

ShadowClan

Leader:Russetstar-dark ginger she-cat

Deputy:Tawnypelt-tortoiseshell she-cat with green eyes

Apprentice, Stonepaw

Medicine Cat:Littlecloud-very small tabby tom

Apprentice, Dewpaw

WindClan

Leader:Onestar-brown tabby tom

Apprentice, Silverpaw

Deputy:Ashfoot-grey she-cat

Medicine Cat:Kestrelwing-black tabby tom

RiverClan

Leader:Mistystar-grey she-cat with blue eyes

Deputy:Rippletail-dark grey tabby tom

Medicine Cat:Mothwing-dappled golden she-cat

Apprentice, Willowfur

* * *

**Yay! You finished it! Review please!**


	4. Chapter Two

**Chapter 3 is coming soon, but it's really long! R&R!**

* * *

Chapter 2

"All right my kits," Whitewing mewed, "This shall be your first time outside the nursery."

"Hurray!" Snowkit yowled in glee as she raced out of the nursery and in to the open air. Aspenkit was close behind her. But just as Aspenkit made it out she fell down and tumbled head over heels straight into Redpaw who was picking a piece of fresh kill from the fresh kill pile.

"Sorry," Aspenkit meowed quickly.

"That's all right," Redpaw said, playfully batting at the young kit. As Aspenkit stood up her whole body quivered and when she took a step forward she fell flat on her face. Redpaw quickly helped her up and then went over and whispered something in Whitewing's ear. (Whitewing hadn't seen her daughter fall down for she had been talking to Palekit). Aspenkit, although a bit shaky, managed to walk over and make an embarrassed apology to Redpaw for falling on her so many times.

Later...

Whitewing had sent her kits to the elders' den for a story and then had gone to talk to Leafpool about Aspenkit.

"What do you think is wrong with her?" Whitewing asked quietly.

"I believe," Leafpool began," that there is something wrong in her brain that doesn't work right. I think she'll still be just as smart as her siblings and learn just as quickly, but physically she'll never be the same." Whitetail's tail drooped and she bowed her head.

"What caused it?" Whitewing mewed.

"I think," Leafpool meowed," that when that fox attacked you when you were drinking at the stream when you were pregnant that when your belly hit the rock it somehow damaged her brain. Also I think that even though she will often fall down, as she gets older she will get used to her disability and be able to walk better. Obviously not as good as her siblings, but she will be able to walk better then she can now, even if she is kind of slow.

"Well, thank you," Whitewing murmured as she trotted out of the den.

Later…

"Oh please can't Graystripe just finish this story before we go back to the nursery?" Palekit mewed.

"Yeah please, he just got to the part where he escaped the twolegs!" Smokekit begged.

"No dears, we can come back another day, but right now it's time to get some rest," Whitewing meowed.

"Darn it," the four kits chorused.

"Bye Graystripe", Aspenkit mewed.

"I'll see you another day", Graystripe purred as Whitewing and her kits left.

Later…

Later, the kits were wrestling outside the nursery. "How come you fall down so much, Aspenkit?", Snowkit mewed rather meanly.

"Yeah", Palekit meowed, "What's the point of pinning someone to the ground when they're already laying there?"

"To answer your question Palekit", Smokekit snapped ," you can play other games besides wrestling if it bugs you that much. As for you Snowkit, why is your fur white?"

"I was just born that way", Snowkit replied curtly.

"Well Aspenkit was just born the way she is", Smokekit spat. Despite the fact that her brother had defended her, Aspenkit still felt like a piece of her heart had been ripped out.

"I'll be in the nursery", she whispered quietly as she stumbled over to the nursery.

"Good riddance", Snowkit called to her as she padded away.

* * *

**Sorry Snowkit and Palekit are so mean, but it's all part of the plot! Whah ha ha! Does anyone have suggestions of mentors for Aspenkit, Smokekit, Palekit, and Snowkit? Review!**


End file.
